


Golden Christmas

by Hopeless_R



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch, Feliz natal, Fuck in the Woods, Lemon, M/M, Meio tarde, Muitos sentimentos, Ou talvez não, Overwatch - Freeform, Sexo, Um final feliz?, Young Gabriel, Young Jack, de sentimentos, ondas e mais ondas
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_R/pseuds/Hopeless_R
Summary: "O silêncio não era nada receptivo, mas mesmo assim parecia ser algo necessitado, algo urgente. Escandaloso sem precisar soar qualquer som. Se palavras pudessem ser ditas, seriam elas boas? Seriam elas más? Uma coisa certamente seriam: Iriam abrir suas cicatrizes mal curadas, iriam sangrar como nunca antes e, certamente, iriam sentir o gosto amargo que somente a vida poderia dar para eles. Frustração. Angustia. Dor. Magoas.Tinha um gosto rançoso, amargo e terroso."[Reaper76] [20/12/2016]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilKah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilKah/gifts).



> Os personagens e o universo aqui utilizados não me pertencem, mas sim a Blizzard. Deus não dá asas a cobra. 
> 
> Estou feliz, primeira fic desse universo maravilhoso do qual fui jogada sem paraquedas.  
> Amo esse ship e vou defende-lo,espero que gostem do pequeno presente de natal.  
> <3  
> Boas festas o/ 
> 
> A história se passada entre o presente e o passado, sendo o passado escrito em itálico.

_"Lamentar uma dor passada, no presente, é criar outra dor e sofrer novamente."_

**William Shakespeare**

Golden Christmas

Explosões, era tudo que ele conseguia escutar. Seu coração estava acelerado. A adrenalina estava presente em seu organismo, já bem conhecida devido as suas décadas de combate. A arma, encostada em seu peito que subia e descia rapidamente, cabeça pendendo para trás na parede. A máscara em seu rosto, que impedia de ver sua identidade, naquele momento lhe incomodava. Respirou fundo, quando os sons altos pararam.

Escutou passos e a respiração forte que se chocava com algo, abafando seu som. Máscara. Sentiu um peso enorme em seu peito. Reaper. O som da parede se arranhando ao lado o fez se arrepiar, moveu o rosto em direção ao barulho e se deslocou para o lado oposto de maneira silenciosa. Letal. Se movendo para o outro corredor e ficando agachado, sabia a localização dele, mas não tinha nem como fazer qualquer coisa útil.

— Posso sentir seu medo... A voz macabra quebrou o silêncio, Soldado 76 ficou mais atento, voltando seu olhar para o outro lado, maldito podia se mover para onde quisesse, e foi nesse momento que ele próprio sabia o quão ferrado estava. Desde o começo sabia que uma luta contra ele seria perigoso. — Por que prolongar o inevitável. — Um momento de silêncio, passos cuidadosos de um e audíveis de outro. Gato e rato, estava sem saber quem seguia com os papeis. Algo em si, sentia que o outro sorria de canto, como se estive-se pronto para fazer algo. Uma travessura. — Eu tenho um presente para você...

"Espero que goste." Não. Sem memórias, sem algo a se apegar, sem... Soldier 76 se negava a ter memórias pelas quais iria se perder.

Soldado 76 fechou os olhos, aquela voz, aquela presença. Tudo nele estava errado, era como um bug no sistema causado por Sombra, como se ele não se encaixa-se naquela matrix. Reaper não tinha um local naquele mundo, nunca teria, mas... Reyes teria caso não estive-se morto.

— Vamos lá, que tal uma ceia de natal? Trocar presentes é o mínimo que poderíamos fazer... Depois de tanto tempo. — Uma falha, seu ombro encostou em uma caixa que caiu, sentiu o seu redor se tornar frio. Soldier 76 viu a sombra, ele se lançou para trás, mirando na criatura que agora se formava na sua frente e atirou.

"Ninguém é perfeito, Jack. Então pare de se cobrar tanto."

Atirava enquanto andava para trás e movia seu corpo de um lado para o outro, a sombra não parecia se afetar, assim que atingiu o final do corredor em que estava passou a correr para a direita. Com velocidade, sentia que nunca correra tanto na sua vida. Uma falha. Uma falha e aquilo lhe custara sua vida, era um homem morto, mas não iria morrer a toa.

Silêncio. Parou no meio do deposito, caixas em volta formavam grandes corredores, difíceis de se encontrar o fim. Se virava de um lado para o outro, procurando um sinal, qualquer coisa que detecta-se o outro. Se virou para um lado, lá estava ele. Apontou sua arma novamente para a criatura de vestes negras, estava cansado.

— Vamos matar o tempo perdido, Jack?

.

.

.

_— Jack. — A voz veio distante — Jack? — Um pouco mais firme, dessa vez quebrando os pensamentos do comandante da Overwatch que olhou para o lado encontrando Gabriel lhe olhando silenciosamente._

_— O quê? — Disse meio perdido, o outro aproximou o rosto do loiro que sentiu seu rosto esquentar. — Gabe..? — Sentia que o outro o despia com o olhar, prendeu a respiração e o negro se afastou. Oh, céus._

_O comandante da Blackwatch voltou seu olhar para a mesa cheia de papeis um tanto pensativo. Jack sentia-se perdido com as ações do outro às vezes, mesmo o conhecendo a anos, dos dois ele era o que mais era indescritível. Enquanto Morrison conseguia ser lido com tamanha facilidade pelo o outro._

_— O que estavamos conversando? — Questionou, Jack sentiu um frio na espinha e fitou os papeis que estavam na mesa._

_— Sobre a missão em Roma. — Gabriel não o fitou, aquilo certamente não era um bom sinal. Não mesmo, Jack deveria estar esquecendo de algo, algo muito importante. Certamente não era o aniversário deles. — E terminamos os relatórios, só precisamos enviar para a UN para curtirmos o fe..._

_Jack travou e ficou quieto, ajudando o outro a recolher os papéis em silêncio. Natal. Soltou o ar, certamente era sobre isso que Reyes estava falando._

_— Desculpa. — Disse com calma, Gabriel o olhou erguendo uma sobrancelha. —Você está empolgado com o natal e deveria estar falando sobre aonde passaríamos e eu simplesmente me perdi em pensamentos. — O silêncio se fez presente, até que finalmente a voz grossa de Reyes irrompe-se na sala com sua risada. Fazendo Jack o olhar surpreso._

_— Você é incrível Morrison. — Disse levando as mãos até o olho, limpando uma lágrima. — Você acha mesmo que meu silêncio é por causa de uma coisa dessas? — Jack sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho. - Apesar de todos esses anos, você continua como um livro aberto. — Falou seus olhos se afiando um pouco mais na direção do rapaz. — Eu não disse nada, só lhe chamei para irmos para o quarto, mas você consegue imaginar qualquer coisa quando as coisas não saem como você acha que deveriam. — Odiava quando ele fazia isso, a expressão de Jack se fechou ele pegou o bolo de papeis que estava na mesinha. — Deveria ver a sua cara. — O loiro se levantou, mas não conseguiu dar dois passos._

_Reyes o segurou pelo pulso e o puxou de volta, fazendo-o ir diretamente para o sofá, o movimento foi tão rápido que nem mesmo Jack entendera o que acontecera. Os papeis voaram para todos os lados e caiam espalhados no chão, o loiro estava deitado no sofá, enquanto Gabriel segurava seus braços para cima de sua cabeça, o prendendo ali. O maior tinha seu corpo inclinado sobre o menor e sua perna posicionou-se entre as de Morrison._

_— Eu te odeio, sabia? — Disse Jack, fazendo Reyes dar um sorriso torto. — Odeio quando faz isso._

_— Eu sei. — Disse mantendo o sorriso e se endireitando melhor em sua posição, mas sem tirar o agarre sobre o rapaz. — Estava me segurando para não puxa-lo para baixo quando lhe chamei pela_

_terceira vez. — Voz baixa e rouca, por mais que Jack estivesse com raiva do outro, não podia evitar as reações que tinha com sua presença. — E fode-lo de uma vez, para ver se para de pensar um pouco._

_— Vá se fuder, Reyes. — Gabriel riu._

_— Claro._

_O beijo foi forçado, duro e áspero. O loiro podia sentir os fios da barba encostarem em sua pele, roçando e arranhando. Seus lábios sendo esmagados, ele fechou os olhos, primeira queda. Sentiu a mão do outro sobre sua cintura, o mantendo no lugar, suas mãos se fecharam, segunda queda. Seus olhos se entre abriram, fitando a escuridão tão receptiva que Gabriel possuía. Por que mesmo estava resistindo? Fechou os olhos novamente e se entregou. Queda final._

_Era selvagem, uma briga entre dentes e línguas, lábios e queixos. Quente, de maneira que marcava cada molécula deles, como brasa. Como fogo incandescente. Perdido e necessitado, como um feitiço forte que era lançado contra incautos de corações desesperados. Por que ali... Naquele momento, ambos estavam desesperados, um botão fazia muita diferença quando se quer tocar a pele de seu parceiro._

_— Eu não precisava ver isso. — Ambos pararam, engasgando com o beijo e se separando. Jack já não sabia se estava vermelho de vergonha ou pelo o calor que estava ali. Gabriel por outro lado, sabia muito bem por que estava vermelho, a raiva era uma coisa que mantinha ele vivo e era o que o movia._

_— Eu espero que você tenha um motivo muito bom, McCree. Se não..._

_— Quem vai matar ele sou eu. — Disse Jack repentinamente, surpreendendo tanto Gabriel quanto Jesse que o fitaram, ótima hora. Mestre e pupilo o fitando, como estava mesmo? Cabelo bagunçado, rosto vermelho, botões de sua camiseta faltando suas casas, e provavelmente algum perdido no chão. Péssima hora. Belo tempo, Cowboy. Gabriel ainda o mantinha no mesmo lugar, e não parecia muito afim de soltar o menor que ergueu uma sobrancelha e indicou para que ele cuida-se do baderneiro._

_Gabriel voltou seu olhar para Jesse, por sobre o ombro, o garoto tinha um sorriso ladino nos lábios, ajeitou o chapéu e segurou o cinto com uma mão, em uma pose bem caricata de um cowboy prestes a galantear a filha do fazendeiro._

_— Amari mandou eu vir chama-los, uma reunião de última hora com os representantes da Nações Unidas. — Disse com calma, fazendo Gabriel bufar irritado e Jack afundar um pouco mais no sofá. — Acho melhor trocar a camiseta, senhor Morrison. — Alfinetou ele, Jack sabia que tinha alguma frase a mais brincando nos lábios do mais novo que ainda os fitavam._

_— Avise-a que já iremos. — Disse Gabriel, Jesse concordou com a cabeça._

_— Não se atrasem. — Relatou, saindo de lá. O silêncio retornou, Jack fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Gabriel voltou-se para ele, dessa vez beijando com mais calma, soltando seus braços. O maior sentiu ser envolvido no pescoço pelos braços torneados do outro. Se afastaram, deixando suas testas encostadas e seus narizes se roçando levemente._

_Nenhum dos dois queria abrir os olhos, se eles abrissem toda a realidade cairia de paraquedas em seus ombros, a diferença é que não teria o paraquedas para poder suavizar a queda, por que a vida era trágica e o acionador não funcionaria._

_— Eu não quero abrir os olhos. — Jack disse, suas mãos deslizaram para a lateral do rosto do maior, seus dedões deslizavam em um leve vai e vem sobre o maxilar dele._

_— Então não abra. — Respondeu baixo Gabriel._

_— Mas..._

_— O dever chama._

_— Mas não podemos viver para sempre de olhos fechados. — Disse Jack, abrindo os olhos com Gabriel, ele sorriu de canto. — Não iria conseguir viver sem ver seus olhos._

_Gabriel o fitou, ele tinha que reconhecer que às vezes Jack, sabia o impressionar. Sabia ser imprevisível, mesmo com tantas previsibilidades que ele possuía. O loiro era o típico herói, capaz de se sacrificar pelo bem maior, capaz de mover tudo que era capaz de mover para que um ideal fosse concretizado, de maneira que não prejudica-se nenhum inocente no meio do caminho. Ouvir aquilo o surpreendeu, mesmo demostrando brevemente._

_O negro soltou o ar e se afastou, Jack logo sentiu falta do calor que o outro transmitia em si. Gabriel recolheu os papeis, enquanto outro se ajeitava. O silêncio era agradável, receptivo e preciso entre eles. Era algo que ambos apreciavam e faziam questão que permuta-se. Não eram bons com palavras e quando eram, somente o silêncio restava para eles, mutuo e cúmplice, como aquele agora...._

_Diferente do que é agora..._

.

.

.

O silêncio não era nada receptivo, mas mesmo assim parecia ser algo necessitado, algo urgente. Escandaloso sem precisar soar qualquer som. Se palavras pudessem ser ditas, seriam elas boas? Seriam elas más? Uma coisa certamente seriam: Iriam abrir suas cicatrizes mal curadas, iriam sangrar como nunca antes e, certamente, iriam sentir o gosto amargo que somente a vida poderia dar para eles. Frustração. Angustia. Dor. Magoas.

Tinha um gosto rançoso, amargo e terroso. Dor em locais que nunca se poderia imaginar que se teria, e dor em locais que ambos tinham construído barreiras para não serem atingidos. Barreiras essas que racharam e todos os dias são feitas remendas. Remendos de que nada servem, já que, gradativamente, a cada dia essas rachaduras aumentam. Naquela hora, certamente elas estavam vazando.

Vazariam e finalmente romperiam. Assim como a bala que rompeu o tecido e a pele branca, o silêncio gritante e agonizante. Quebrando aquela linha fina que havia entre ambos. Desespero. O grito contido pelos lábios firmemente fechados entre si, lábios que poderiam fazer pessoas o seguirem até o inferno e que poderiam levar as pessoas para lá. Lábios que continham cicatrizes de guerra, mas diferente das que sua alma tinha, elas não sangravam.

Deveria ter previsto. Sempre fora bom em seguir seus instintos, mas agora eles de nada valiam. Moveu seu corpo, que despontava em dor, para o lado se escondendo em um daqueles caixotes grandes. A troca de tiros não fora favorável para ele, na realidade nunca seria, visto a monstruosidade de Reaper e sua imortalidade aparente.

Soldado 76 não tinha um plano B para situações como aquelas, então deixava seus instintos o guiarem, mas dessa vez seguiu contrário a eles e agora estava a mercê daquela criatura, que ainda atirava contra si. A mão trêmula foi até o abdômen, tentando estancar o sangue que saia. Respirou fundo, sentia a textura do corte, sentia o liquido quente. Soltou o ar mais aliviado, não era tão fundo, mas não queria dizer que não iria atrapalhar.

Novamente aquele silêncio, sendo quebrado pelo som da arma de esfriando, provavelmente esfumaçando. O homem de cabelos grisalhos ainda segurava sua arma, ele fechou os olhos e quando os abriu. Seus ombros caíram, ali estava ele. Na sua frente, Reaper, parado o fitando, sua reação foi rápida, mas a do maior fora mais.

Segurou sua arma e a lançou para o lado, suas mãos firmes e revestidas pelo tecido grosso agarraram-lhe o pescoço o prensando contra o caixote, fazendo um barulho estrondoso. Fechou o maxilar, sentindo a pressão da mão contra sua jugular. Levou sua mão até o pulso dele, sentiu seus pés balançarem, ele o erguia com facilidade.

Não iria terminar ali. Não agora. Não naquele local e hora. Não com ele...

— Os anos o tornaram fraco, Morrison. — Desdém.

Certamente, Jack preferia o silêncio gritante do que as palavras cortantes, ouvir aquela voz de forma sobrenatural o feria tanto. Sentia o ar lhe faltar. Fechou o punho com a mão livre e tentou desferir o soco. Inútil. Reaper agarrou e a prensou na parede. Jack sorriu de canto, mesmo que sua mascara esconde-se, por que a criatura sabia que ele sorria?

Ergueu suas pernas e o chutou com força, aproveitando que estava encostado na parede para se apoiar e ter impulso para isso. Reaper o soltou e ele caiu no chão tocindo, não teve muito tempo para se recuperar, se levantou velozmente e se lançou contra sua arma. Dando uma cambalhota no chão, pegando o armamento, parando agachado armado. Rápido. Letal. Era um soldado no fim das contas.

— Continua sendo convencido como sempre, Reaper. — Retrucou, atirando, a criatura se transformou em sombra e se aproximou com velocidade.

Merda.

O soldado se levantou, sentindo dor, mas nada o preparou para aquilo, a sombra passou por si e foi derrubado novamente. Rolou, ficando de costas para o chão. Sentiu o peso sobre seu peito, fitou de baixo Reaper o prendia com o pé e apontava sua shotgun para ele. Soldado segurou sua panturrilha e seu maxilar tensionou.

O silencio voltou, por que? Por que ele estava demorando para mata-lo? O silêncio voltou, o soldado desistiu de lutar, e soltou o ar com força, fechou os olhos.

— Eu me lembro do último natal. -— Os músculos de Reaper tencionaram.

— Calado. — Cortou.

— Como um filme antigo, sabe aqueles que tem até filme queimado. — Ele deu uma risada fraca. — Do jeito que McCree gostava de assistir junto com você. — O tiro soou e soldado abriu seus olhos. A fumaça saia do cano da arma pesada, mas ele atirara para cima. — Você ainda não me acertou.

— Eu disse para manter sua porcaria de boca fechada. - Reaper era pura raiva, do mesmo jeito que Jack se lembrava. Reyes.

— Era tudo colorido, a árvore nunca pareceu tão brilhante, tão quente... Receptivo. Céus... Como queria voltar no tempo, como queria que aquela época nunca acaba--

Escutou as armas irem ao chão, Reaper se lançou contra ele. Soldado76 soltou o ar exasperado, segurando os pulsos que agora estavam de encontro ao seu pescoço. Seus olhos se fecharam.

— Eu disse para ficar calado. — Falou firmemente. — Por que você não me escuta?! — A voz falhou.

— Por que .. aí não seria eu.

Remorso, o coração de ambos doía. Estavam em pedaços, lançados na lama e nenhum deles conseguia catar os cacos de vidro que um dia eram seus corações. Suas almas estavas despedaçadas, continham cortes tão profundos que nem mesmo o caduceu de Mercy poderia cura-los. Por que nenhum médico poderia curar almas..

A mão de Jack foi até a máscara de Reaper, com dificuldade, e o maior nem notara o movimento, só percebendo quando sua máscara caiu. Ele deveria ter previsto, soldado sentiu as mãos afrouxarem sobre seu pescoço, segurou o ar ao ver, o rosto transfigurado de Reyes. Se montando e re-moldando, como uma eterna sombra. Desgastada pelo tempo, marcada pelas guerras e expressiva. Raiva. Dor. Cansaço.

— Gabe... — Soldado sentiu seus olhos marejarem. O que fizeram com Reyes? O que fizeram com seus olhos? A vermelhidão era total, era única. Onde estava aquele brilho escuro que tinha? Que o acalmava? Estranhamente estava ali entre o vermelho.

Reyes sentiu algo na luva dele, segurou a mão dele e retirou a luva. Um anel. Dourado, desgastado, arranhado e surrado, mas estava ali. Brilhava como se fosse a primeira vez que aparecia. Seu olhar se voltou para Jack que ainda tinha a mascara e agora estava quieto.

— Você...

— Nunca o tirei...

.

.

.

_Gabriel andava com Jack pelas ruas decoradas com as luzes e tons natalinos. Ele podia ver a felicidade do loiro ao observar tudo. Os olhos azuis grandes e brilhantes, a pele branca sendo iluminada pelos pontos coloridos dos pisca-piscas. O nariz vermelho pelo frio e a ponta das orelhas também do mesmo jeito, mas ele não parecia se importar, estava feliz demais._

_Jack voltou seu olhar para o maior com um sorriso, Reyes sentiu algo em si. Quente, confortável, amistoso. Gravou aquela cena em sua alma e coração. Ele estralou a língua no céu da boca e Morrison o olhou meio confuso._

_— Aconteceu algo, Gabe? — Questionou, o negro o fitou de canto._

_— Você e suas inconsequências. — Disse, se negando a falar o que estava sentindo naquele momento._

_Ambos eram homens orgulhosos e de poucas palavras, no final das contas. O loiro lhe lançou um olhar de dúvida, o maior retirou seu gorro preto e o encaixou na cabeça do rapaz que sentiu suas bochechas corarem e sorriu._

_— Obrigado. — Reyes nada disse, apenas prosseguiu com a caminhada._

_Pararam no parque se sentando em um banco largo e aproveitando a vista que o lago tinha com as luzes brilhantes. Estavam próximos um do outro, Reyes respirou fundo e retirou algo do bolso do casaco pesado._

_O negro respirou fundo e se moveu, tirando o aconchego de Jack que o olhou curioso. E então a cena que nunca jamais na vida dele iria presenciar. Gabriel se ajoelhando na sua frente e estendo a caixinha preta na sua frente, a abrindo e revelando uma aliança de ouro._

_Jack arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, sem palavras. Seus olhos marejaram e ele sorriu radiante. Se lançando contra o homem, ambos caíram na neve fofa e fria, lábios colados. Aquela resposta única foi o suficiente para Reyes colocar o anel no dedo de Jack. E nenhum dos dois precisava de palavras para descrever o momento._

_Eles ficaram ali, daquele jeito, deitados na neve. Por algum tempo, tempo suficiente para Reyes inverter as posições e fitar Jack de cima, limpou seu rosto e voltou a beija-lo, profundamente. Quente e convidativo. Se separaram, Reyes mordeu o lábio do loiro e fecharam novamente seus olhos deixando suas testas encostadas. Era como um ritual._

_— Reyes..._

_— Hn..._

_— Não quero abrir os olhos._

_— Então não abra._

_— Mas aí não poderei ver você. — Disse com um sorriso leve._

_— Você não precisa me ver. — O sorriso cafajeste se fez presente._

_— Não? — Reyes riu levemente, colocando as mãos frias por debaixo das roupas de Jack, tocando seu abdômen, fazendo o loiro jogar a cabeça para trás e afunda-la na neve, soltando um leve gemido._

_— Basta me sentir._

_Jack não abriu os olhos, se deixou ser guiado pelo outro, sentindo seus lábios em seu pescoço, marcando-o como brasa. Como se o queima-se vivo, o contraste do frio e calor eram como fogos de artifícios, como pontos luminosos barulhentos no céu negro, explodindo e ressoando. Era assim que se sentia quando sentia Reyes lhe tocar._

_Com ele, tudo era intenso, tudo era vivo. Aprendera muito com ele, sentiu seu corpo ser puxado para cima, passou seus braços pelo pescoço dele, e escutou ele abafar um riso contra sua pele._

_— Pretende ficar de olhos fechados, Jack? — Um sorriso torto se fez presente nos lábios do loiro._

_— Faça o que você quiser, Gabriel. — O moreno corou, Jack não vira aquilo, pois estava se entregando totalmente para o homem. Corpo, alma e coração._

_Sentiu suas costas serem prensadas contra uma árvore, as mãos ávidas contra seu corpo, tateando em pontos que ele era estimulado, suas pernas envolveram a cintura dele. Aproximando mais ainda seus corpos. Roçando seus membros ainda cobertos e os estimulando mais a medida em que se roçavam._

_Seria ali mesmo, em meio a neve e árvores, no escuro da noite. Beijava-o com intensidade, deixando suas mãos em seu maxilar, escutou a braguilha se abrindo, já era enorme o desconforto de ambos. Sua calça fora abaixada mas não completamente retirada. Era certamente uma posição desconfortável para ambos, mas o momento exigia aquilo._

_Sentiu o membro rijo em sua entrada, roçando, as mãos dele foram para suas nadegas as abrindo e Jack se segurou mais em Reyes, e por fim ele entrou. O loiro mordeu a pele do negro que soltou um ganido como se fosse uma fera, cheia de desejo. Conteve seu gemido alto de dor, devido a falta de preparo, mas sentia todo os seu corpo já reagindo e se acostumando, não demorou muito tempo para o outro se mover com força. Entrando e saindo com furor, suas bocas não conseguiam se separar._

_— Ga- —Sua voz ficou entrecortada por meio dos beijos, gemidos e ofegos. — -Be. — Gabriel sentiu seu corpo retesar e tremer a medida que atingia seu limite. A mão do loiro foi para o meio de suas próprias pernas estimulando seu próprio intimo._

_Fora difícil para Reyes, mas ele conseguiu atingir o ponto de Jack que gemeu alto e jogou a cabeça para trás, ele foi o primeiro a gozar. Seus lábios foram em direção a pele branca e alva do rapaz, mordendo o pomo de adão dele. Como gostava de macular a pele alva do rapaz._

_Em uma última estocada, Reyes se desfez. Jack sentiu-se ser preenchido, ele respirava ofegante, novamente os lábios se encontraram, se movendo com sincronia. O maior sorriu pervertido e o loiro, por fim abriu os olhos e o fitou perdido, sentindo o olhar feroz do outro. Sentiu seu estomago se embrulhar._

_— Mantenha tudo aí dentro. — Depravado. Foi o pensamento de Jack que corou violentamente e choramingou._

_— Reyes..._

_— Nós ainda não terminamos, é bom manter tudo aí dentro de você se não terão consequências. — Sentiu como se um trovão tivesse lhe acertado e dado um curto em seu sistema, ele grunhiu, sentindo-o o outro se retirar e lhe ajudar a se manter._

_Mais um beijo trocado, sedutor e possessivo por parte de Reyes. A passos rápidos voltaram para o hotel, Gabriel aproveitando para observar as reações de Jack que tinha que se manter firme até chegar no local. Era um sádico, mas Jack era um masoquista. Ambos se completavam nisso._

_Passaram pelo hall rapidamente, cumprimentando brevemente a recepção e indo para o elevador. Dentro, Jack estava encolhido no canto e Reyes do outro lado o fitando de canto, o loiro estava vermelho, e pronto para explodir. O negro se aproximou fechando o cerco para o outro, colocando as mãos uma de cada lado da cabeça do loiro que o fitou e abriu a boca que logo foi atacada._

_Jack sentiu as pernas tremerem, suas mãos foram para as roupas dele, segurando-se. Apoiando-se ali mesmo._

_— Por favor... — Pediu, Reyes moveu seus lábios para baixo do maxilar dele e mordeu levemente, fazendo-o arrepiar._

_— Estamos quase lá._

_Céus... A subida até o quarto parecia ser uma eternidade, soltou o ar com força assim que o som da porta soou. Reyes o puxou contudo para fora e novamente estavam na parede se beijando. Jack pensava por um momento se eles conseguiriam chegar até a porta._

_— Reyes... A chave. — Pediu, o maior puxou a chave do bolso e entregou para o loiro que a segurou firmemente._

_Seguiram para o quarto, com Reyes abraçando por trás o menor, lhe mordendo e beijando em sua nuca. E atrapalhando seus passos, tropeçara umas quatro vezes até chegar no quarto e errara dez vezes até acertar a chave, na realidade foi preciso Gabriel segurar sua mão e faze-lo destrancar o quarto._

_Não demorou muito para o maior segurar Jack, fechar a porta atrás de si e joga-lo na cama, o loiro já retirava o próprio casaco assim como o negro que ao se aproximar já tinha retirado toda a parte de cima de suas vestes. O atiçava mais ainda vê-lo usar seu gorro preto._

_Sapatos, meias, casacos tudo jogado no chão, Reyes só vestia sua calça quando se voltou para a cama, apreciando a vista de ter Jack na cama, somente com a blusa social branca e o gorro, as mãos dele se perdiam entre os botões faltava quatro. O maior soltou o ar impaciente e segurou a blusa dele e puxou, fazendo os botões voarem._

_Sentiu a mão em sua nuca e ser puxado para baixo, iniciando um beijo brusco. Sua mão, maior e calejada, passava pelo torço da pele branca, mas marcada pelos anos de treino e combate. Descia até o baixo ventre dele, tocando o membro ainda revestido pela cueca branca. Sentindo-a ficar úmida._

_O beijo foi quebrado e Gabe sentiu os lábios do outro em seu pescoço, mordendo e arfando. Sua mão adentrou na roupa íntima e estimulou o membro do loiro. Jack afundou o seu rosto entre a clavícula e o pescoço, gemendo o nome do maior e sentindo cada fio de seu corpo se enrijecer com o contato do homem sobre si. Os líbios e pelo da barba do maior roçaram a pele do outro, beijando e mordendo. Marcando-o._

_Gabriel sentia a necessidade de marca-lo, de deixar bem claro de quem ele pertencia. Sabia que ficaria marcado, que demorariam para sair, era a sua intenção deixar bem claro para todos. Jack arranhou a nuca do negro, não era somente ele que ficaria marcado. A intensidade dos toques passaram a ser firmes e menos cuidadosos, ambos se conheciam ao ponto de saber os limites do outro._

_Novamente outro beijo, mais selvagem, mais sem cuidado, mas não menos inebriante e possessivo. O momento os movia, Gabriel mordeu mais forte, ao ponto de quebrar a pele levemente e sair um pouco de sangue. Jack gemeu surpreso, sentindo um pouco do gosto metálico, combinando bem com a situação em que estavam. O loiro levou suas mãos até o membro já ereto do outro, e em meio ao beijo deu um sorriso cafajeste. O que não passou despercebido pelo negro, que estreitou os olhos e quebrou o beijo._

_— O que você está pensando? — Questionou, arranhando-o com sua barba, percorrendo do queixo até o peito dele, mordendo o seu mamilo fazendo o loiro arquear._

_— Em como você ficou duro sem eu ter sequer te tocado. — Reyes riu baixo._

_— Meu bem, você certamente não sabe o poder que tem. — Ele se ergueu fitando o outro, deu um sorriso de canto, ele levou a mão até o queixo dele erguendo-o levemente, movendo o polegar em seus lábios. — Agora. Vire-se. Quero ver._

_A voz de Gabriel saiu firme e grave, Jack sentiu várias de suas terminações nervosas lançarem diversos estímulos em reação a ordem de Reyes. As maçãs de seu rosto rosadas. Ambos se fitaram por um tempo, o loiro mordeu o dedo dele, se levantou meio trêmulo, precisando de uma mão para lhe ajudar._

_Ele se virou, mas diferente do que a ordem implícita dele ordenara, roçou suas nádegas no falo dele. Fazendo o homem perder a paciência. Soltar um grunhido agitado, raivoso e impaciente. Jack sabia como deixar o homem a flor da pele, ao ponto de só explodir sem se importar com as consequências._

_Era isso que queria, firme, forte e investindo contra si com certa brusquidão, ao ponto dele perder até o senso de direção e de noção. Espaço, tempo, ordem. Desnorteá-lo com tamanho prazer e permitir que os mais puros instintos falassem por si só._

_Sentiu a mão forte dele em sua cintura, haveriam marcas ali no dia seguinte. Nenhum dos dois se importava. Nem mesmo quando a outra mão dele foi para a sua nuca, puxando os poucos fios que haviam ali e o forçando a se inclinar para frente e deixar-se ficar exposto. Apertou os panos brancos da cama, ao sentir mãos deslizarem até seu traseiro. Não se importou também, quando escutou os pano fino rasgar e deixá-lo totalmente a mercê do outro._

_Reyes apertou ambas as nádegas e as separou, deu um sorriso torto, Jack voltou seu olhar por sobre o ombro para o maior. Pode ver o brilho satisfeito em seus olhos, aquilo o satisfazia igualmente._

_— Bom garoto. — O olhar de Reyes foi diretamente para o do menor que tremeu e mordeu o lábio inferior. — Não posso ficar sem te dar um agrado, o que acha? — Jack sentiu a necessidade de mandar ele ir a merda, mas ele apenas reagiu rebolando. O negro deu um tapa na lateral, fazendo um som alto e arrancando um gemido longo de Jack. — Diga._

_Peça, exclame, grite meu nome, enquanto todos estão ouvindo, até sua voz ficar rouca._

_Não se contenha._

_Podia escutar isso sair da boca de Reyes, mas ele não sabia se aquilo realmente tinha saído ou se tudo fora apenas uma ilusão do momento. Um delírio que o acometera no auge de seu libido. Jack sentiu os dedos dele o invadirem, devido a sua falta de resposta. Estava sem reação para aquilo. Gabe enfiara dois de uma vez, seu canal não resistiu por muito tempo, nem sua voz que lhe pedia por mais. Quando gritou, ao sentir os três dedos o atingirem naquele ponto e depois forçarem mais e mais dele, abrindo-se._

_— Gabriel! — Chamou, mas Reyes não parava, ele apertava e mordia as fronhas, enquanto ele ainda o atingia com os dedos, sentiu a outra mão em seu membro o massageando. — Eu... — Um gemido alto saiu de sua boca e ele ejaculou na mão do outro, mas Reyes não parara, manteve-se estimulando-o e o penetrando com os dedos. As pernas de Jack já não mais conseguiriam o sustentar naquela posição. — Por favor... — Arfou as palavras não conseguindo se conter, Gabriel parou e se afastou, esperando pelo outro, que gemeu frustrado com o afastamento súbito e levou ambas as mãos até as próprias nádegas e as afastou para o negro. — Me fode, Papi._

_Ele só agiu, não precisou do outro pedir duas vezes, enterrou sua mão no ombro dele e se enfiou por completo em Jack que gemeu alto, tão alto que para Gabriel foi como sinfonias, como tambores retumbantes que lhe atingiam na alma. Limpava toda sua sanidade e lhe restava somente o instinto puro e selvagem, não esperou para se mover._

_De longe seus movimentos eram calmos, com Jack tudo era oito ou oitenta. Movimentos rápidos e certeiros, brusco e forte. Saciando a ânsia da selvageria de ambos. De maneira intensa e única. As mãos de Jack foram para o seu membro o estimulando e em um urro de prazer, Gabriel se desfez dentro do loiro. O jato quente o preencheu, e Jack gemeu longamente junto com ele, se desfazendo novamente._

_Intenso._

_Mordaz._

_Único._

_Jack respirava ofegante, sentindo-se leve, Gabriel caiu ao seu lado puxando-o para si, deitando-o em seu peito. Ambos não tinham mais folego, perdidos em seu próprio êxtase. Dessa vez as mãos passeavam sem segundas intensões, apenas carinhos trocados de maneira calma e suave. Constatando com a violência anterior. Podiam escutar o coração um do outro, batidas rápidas e agitadas, como se estivem em um campo de batalha._

_O loiro fechou os olhos, sentindo a mão do outro em seu queixo, erguendo-o e então seus lábios se encontraram. Jack se sentou em seu abdômen, ainda em meio ao beijo. Sem quebra-lo, ficaram assim até novamente, em sua terceira vez._

_Dessa vez, fora mais lento, mais delicado, mais romântico e único. Sentir os dedos do outro em sua cintura, enquanto o cavalgava lentamente. Descer e subir de maneira mais calma, em meio aos beijos e leves mordidas, em meio a gemidos longos e baixos. Tornaram o fim daquela noite magistral, como uma perfeita odisseia._

_Ao final, Gabriel podia fitar o corpo do outro, virado para si. Fitar os músculos torneados, a respiração leve. A pele branca contrastando com o brilho que somente poderia vir da janela atrás de Jack. Brilhando como várias pedras preciosas, ele era único, era o seu mártir, era sua terra, seu céu e seu inferno. Com Jack tudo poderia ser mais intenso ou mais leve. Rápido ou devagar. Não havia meio termo, não havia um talvez ou tanto faz. Era sim ou não. Branco e preto. Vida ou morte._

_Moveu os dedos pelos fios loiros e depois para o rosto dele, Jack se moveu levemente levando as mãos até a mão dele e a levando até a boca e a beijando. Sem abrir os olhos, deixou um sorriso nos lábios._

_— Feliz natal... — E voltou a dormir, seu mundo realmente desmoronou, levou seus lábios até a testa dele e beijou com calma, se acomodou o trazendo para perto de si._

_— Eu te amo, Jack._

_._

.

.

— Gabriel... — Reaper o fitou com intensidade e raiva. — Eu nunca iria te esquecer. — A voz falhou, Jack não tinha mais a mesma dureza de algumas horas atrás. — Eu deveria, mas não consigo. — Falou, sentido o ar faltar e sua cabeça rodar. — Desculpa. — Pediu, em meio as lágrimas,

escondidas pela máscara, mas o maior sabia que o outro estava chorando, em sua voz era perceptível. — Eu deveria ter estado lá, deveria ter... — Ele parou de falar. — Tentado mais. Me desculpa por ter te amado e por ainda te amar.

Reaper mantinha seus olhos vermelhos sobre o outro, levou suas mãos até a máscara dele para finalmente fitar firmemente os olhos azuis brilhantes, mas cansados. O tempo o mudara, as guerras e batalhas marcaram o rosto antes imaculado. A década que se passou não fora nenhum pouco gentil com eles.

Reyes levou sua mão até o rosto do homem já marcado pelo tempo, linhas expressivas, mas nada muito exagerado. Como se ele tivesse parado ali, no tempo. Apesar das cicatrizes, ele ainda era bonito. Sentia seu corpo pesar, ele se inclinou sobre o Soldado 76. E seus lábios quebradiços e acabados encostaram no outro que mantinha seus olhos atentos sobre ele.

Jack segurou com ambas as mãos as vestes de Gabriel, esperando, ansiando. Abrindo os lábios, querendo aquele contato que a muito tempo lhe fora afastado. Só era uma questão de milimetros, apenas isso. O platinado sentiu seu corpo esquentar, como se tivesse voltado naquela época.

— É um pouco tarde para isso, Morrison. — Disse a voz grave e espectral, fazendo Jack sentir trêmulo, ele fechou os olhos, que ainda vertiam lágrima. — Feliz natal, Jack.

O frio se instalou novamente no lugar, Jack não sentia mais o peso sobre si, ele abriu os olhos não havia nada. Ninguém. Somente ele, o silêncio e o frio. Ele não sabia quanto tempo ficara daquele jeito. Deitado de costas para o chão fitando o teto escuro do deposito, seu corpo doía, sua cabeça rodava e o bambeava.

Não tinha morrido, mas sentia-se tão pesado, tão cansado, acabado... Que preferia ter morrido ali do que encarar os fatos daquela forma, mais tempo sozinho. Nesse momento queria acordar, queria estar em sua cama. Queria estar novamente perdido em seus braços, perdido em promessas e sentenças bonitas.

Ele se levantou e pegou sua própria máscara fitando a viseira vermelha encaixada na parte metálica. Soltou o ar com força, olhou ao redor, pensando. Era como se ele nunca tivesse existido, era um bug na matrix. Por que ele era a morte em pessoa, mas ele sobrevivera a morte. Isso deveria significar alguma coisa? Ele mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Eu te amo, Gabriel.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Aeee  
> Obrigada por terem chegado até o/  
> Espero que tenham gostado, não esquecem de deixar um like e se inscrever no meu canal... Ops, droga de script errado e-e"  
> Enfim, esse é um presente para o povo dos fandons <3  
> Foi muito especial para mim escrever essa fanfic, assim como espero que tenha sido especial para vocês ao lerem <3  
> Obrigada novamente  
> E boas festas <3


End file.
